


Be more chill, Jd - Sincerely Me

by ourloveisslushies



Series: Jason Dean, Interrupted [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, pathetic i know, this took me all day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourloveisslushies/pseuds/ourloveisslushies
Summary: Excuse my puny title, but seriously Jd, chill.Another thing this contains elements from the musical and movie, but it should still be easy to follow if you've seen one or the other and please don't scrutinize me for misinformation, I tried my best to make this as accurate as possible.





	Be more chill, Jd - Sincerely Me

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell how sleepless I am because of writing this, and its not even that good

What had Jd done to get here? Here being the Sherwood psychiatric ward, of course. To him this was all so stupid, he barely did anything and now he was going to be trapped here for six weeks. 

It had all started when he fired blanks at two of these assholes in the cafeteria, and I mean it's not like any damage was done, other than to the boys' pants. "Heh." he chuckled just thinking about it. 

He remembered he was just talking to some girl, she was like a heather but not, and she had asked him the stupidest question for a lunchtime poll, immediately afterward, some tough and dumb looking jocks came to him and said: "So what'd your boyfriend say when you told him you were moving to Sherwood, Ohio?" Jd just stared "Hey! My buddy Kurt just asked you a question! Are you going to answer him? Hey Ram, doesn't the cafeteria have a 'no fags allowed' rule?" The supposed 'Kurt' spat out in Jd's face. "Well, they seem to have an open door policy for assholes though, don't they." Jason chuckled. 

The two jocks exchanged looks of shock, who did this guy think he was? "What did you say, dickhead?" Kurt said, Ahh the audacity of this new kid. "I'll repeat myself," Jd says as he takes the revolver out of his trench coat, shooting the two with blanks. Blanks and nothing else, no one died, pants were soiled but that was it. 

That little stunt cost him a nice suspension from school and the gazes of law enforcement officers and the school's teachers. But that was something was something he got everywhere he went. Jason Dean wasn't worried at the time, no, no worry at all. 

You see, Jd always did stuff like the cafeteria feat, it being no feat at all since he was used to that lifestyle. So, if this was the norm, and no other town seemed to care, why would Sherwood? Besides, it wasn't like they didn't deserve it, its just no one else here had the balls to do anything about them.

But of course those damned small quaint maintain towns! He didn't understand why this town was trying to 'care' for him and' give him 'guidance' as Dr. Flemmings put it. This was not something Jason was used to, but then again he didn't expect for some girl from a town he just arrived to win his heart. Oh, how the mighty fall. Oh well, nothing he can do to change the fact. Hard to think that he would fall in love with such a girl, but he felt she was worthy of his love.

But regardless of how he feels, he is still stuck here, no getting out of it. No, no escape from in Sherwood Ohio, from the psychiatric ward, from this unfathomable and perplexing situation unimaginable to the unstoppable Jason Dean. 

However, it would seem he would have to bear through it. Which is good, for Jason always thought of himself as decent at bearing through the troublesome aspects of life: his classes, his dad, etc. But this wasn't just him blowing up- off, I mean, his studies. He was being held as a captive by people pretending to care, but in reality, they just feared him, or would rather have him stuck somewhere away from the town's people, again out of fear. 

That wasn't uncommon for him, but this town... They were just taking any Goddamned excuse to imprison him! Those fuckers, was that damn school suspension not enough? 

No, nothing is ever is enough, they would never be satisfied with just his housebound ass. Jesus Christ! But luckily, he has a grand plan. One of which includes removing every single asshole in this God forsaken town off the Earth. 

And much like with Kurt and Ram, no one else had the balls to do anything about it. But there is something Jason Dean can do Yes, something he could do... Unfortunately, he couldn't do this alone. He would have to rope someone into his plan, someone who would stick with him for the long haul. Maybe if he made his way to the snappy snack shack, someone would be there waiting for him. Besides, he decided he also needed a slushie. 

Much to his delight since the orderlies and doctors caring for him were out discussing treatment plans and whatnot, escape was easy. And with the cliche pillows under the sheet that makes a 'body' shape, he could leave without anyone around noticing. 

Shortly after upon arriving at the snappy snack shack, a heaven on Earth, That one girl from earlier came in, what was her name? Victoria? No, that didn't sound right... Veronica! Veronica was her name. And she was the most perfect being, the apple of Jason Dean's eye. She was the only one who in this town who deserved his redemption. Veronica came in after standing in the entrance yelling something about corn nuts, "You gonna pull the Superchunk with that?" Jd said inquiring about the corn nuts "No but if you're nice I'll let me buy you a slushie. I see you know you're convenience store speak very well." 

"Well, I've been moved around all my life...Dallas, Baton Rouge, Vegas, Sherwood Ohio has always had a snappy snack shack, anywhere any time to pop in a ham and cheese in the microwave and feast on a Turbo Dog, keeps me sane" Its true, Jd's appreciation for the snappy snack shack went beyond human comprehension, however his sanity wasn't really as sure as his favorite convenience store. 

"Really? That thing you pulled in the caf today was pretty severe." Veronica said as she waltzed around the counter, closing some distance between her and Jd. "Yeah well, the extreme always seemed to make an impression." Jason said as Veronica stared at him with such a look that might be confused for lustfulness, or maybe just wishful thinking. 

"Did you say cherry or coke slushy?" Jd asked to which the brunette replied: "I didn't; cherry." Again with that look, but then again this wouldn't be the first time he imagined something that wasn't really there. 

"It must be rough moving place to place." She said with a hint of sympathy, something Jason Dean felt everywhere he went. Yet, sympathy wasn't something Jason liked. 

"Yeah well, everyone's life has a little static, is your life perfect?" Jd said not wanting a pity party from anyone, including Veronica "Ya I'm on my way to a party at Remington University" She paused as someone honked from their car "VERONICAAAAAAAAA!!!!" How good it feels to be real close to a voice that surely could be heard anywhere within a 90-mile radius. "No my life's not perfect, I don't really like my friends." Ah yes, the Heathers. During Jd's brief stay at Westerberg High he met or at least heard of them, even he knew who the Heathers were. 

"Ya I- uh, I don't really like your friends either." He said "Well, it's just like they're people I work with and our job is being popular and shit" She explained, perhaps with a hint of shame for associating with such fiends. "Maybe its time to take a vacation." And with that, and the fact that Heather 1 was yelling at her from her car Veronica paid for her corn nuts and left. 

But Jason Dean was happy with just that little snippet of a conversation, at least he was fresh in her mind, and he was also sure she too hated the Heathers. They also deserved a fate comparable to Kurt and Ram's. He would have to add them to his master plan. 

It being late Jd decided to finally return to his prison and call it a night, he got his girl and he got his slushie, he couldn't ask for more.


End file.
